Sherlock & Lolita at Bate's Motel
by Lolita's Shadow
Summary: This is a 3 way crossover of the show Bates Motel, Sherlock, & Lolita. Sherlock and Lolita are on a road trip. Sherlock stops at the Bates Motel for him and Lolita to rest before heading out on the rest of their trip across the countryside.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock kept his eyes fixed on the barren, paved road. Bright, early morning sunlight streamed through the windshield, forcing the man to squint. Just for a moment, he glanced at his companion in the seat next to him. She was asleep. Her head was tilted back and her sunglasses were starting to slide down the bridge of her nose. She wore a blue sailor top with high-waist white and blue shorts and flip flops. Her hair was down in her signature braids. Lolita was absolutely still except for the slight rise and fall of her chest.

Sherlock averted his gaze back to the road. He had been driving for quite some time now and he wanted to find a place for him and Lo to stay. A few miles ahead was a flickering sign that read Bates Motel in blue neon lights. Holmes pulled up onto the gravel and dirt driveway and was met by a friendly looking woman. Sherlock got out of the car, folding his aviator sunglasses into the pocket of his white shirt. He knocked on Lolita's side of the window with the back of his hand, making her jolt awake. She hopped out of the car and yawned groggily.

"Is she your daughter?" the blonde haired woman asked Sherlock. He forced a smile and nodded.

"I have a son not too much older than her," she stated, ushering them into the small office of the motel. She ducked behind the check in counter, getting out a check-in book with plenty of blank sheets. Sherlock scribbled his name into a free slot, scanning the name above his. It had been at least 3 months since the last person had came by and stayed a night at the motel.

"Norman!" Mrs. Bates shouted. She turned to the parlor door. "Come and help the customers into their room!" The woman swiveled back to the couple with a weary smile.

A tall, lanky boy with tussled brown hair and a broom crept his way into the office. He looked shocked to see two customers here.

"H-Hello," he mumbled with a shy smile.

"Hiya," Dolores greeted, smacking on her bubblegum. Mrs. Bates passed Sherlock the room key.

"I'll help you into your room," Norman Bates said with a genuine smile.

"I'll manage," Sherlock said blatantly.

"Oh, I insist sir," Norman said with a nod. Sherlock tried not to roll his eyes as he passed him his key. Norman led the way to their cabin, unlocking the door.

"I'll get your bags," he stuttered quickly, making his way to the car. Lolita flopped onto the bed while Sherlock stood in the doorway. Norman came back, setting the suitcase next to the nightstand.

"I'm _starving_," Lolita groaned, taking off her glasses to rub the indent they made on her nose.

"Oh! There's a diner not to far from here. Its 5 miles up the road," the boy informed them.

Sherlock shook his head, rolling up his sleeves. He sat on the edge of the bed. Holmes then looked up, sending Norman an icy glare, waiting impatiently for him to leave.

"O-Or my mother can cook you some if you'd like," Norman mumbled from the door.

With an annoyed sigh, Sherlock got up and slammed the door in his face.

"I need _sleep_!" he shouted.

"Someone's crabby," Lolita muttered. Sherlock flopped down next to her.

She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "Just get some shut eye," Dolores said as she pulled a blanket over his body. He mumbled something in audible under his breath before drifting off into a well deserved slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Dolly left Sherlock to his sleeping. She closed the cabin door behind her and skipped her way to the office. She was wide awake; Lolita slept plenty in the car. She swung open the office door. Norman was sweeping some dust into a small pile. He looked up, welcoming her with a warm smile.

"So that breakfast you were talking about," she said.

"My mother just brought some in," he replied, gesturing to the round maple table propped against the wall. Lolita spit out her gum in the waste bin and seated herself at the table. She patted the seat beside her.

"You should eat too. You look absolutely famished," she told him.

"W-Well, I guess a quick break wouldn't hurt," he replied hesitantly. He took a seat beside her. Dolores took a long sip of her orange juice as she looked over the gangly boy.

He nibbled on his toast uncomfortably. Norm tried to keep his eyes off her showy shirt; he averted his gaze to his lap. He never did like eye contact much.

"I… I never caught your name," Norman spoke up, stumbling over his words.

"It's Dolores. You can call me Lolita."

"Lolita," he mumbled to himself quietly. What a beautiful name. It rolled off the tongue nicely.

"I'm Norman. Norman Bates. My mother and I run the motel," he said.

"You don't get a lot of visitors, huh?"

He shook his head with disdain. "Business has been slow," Norm admitted.

"Stay still," the young girl said suddenly. Norman raised his brow quizzically.

She pressed her hand into his thigh, leaning over the table. With her free hand, she brushed a lash from the corner of his eye. She let the lash settle on the tip of her finger.

"Go on. Make a wish," she said. Norman sheepishly smiled and quickly blew the lash onto the floor.

From behind them, someone cleared their throat… And they did not seem happy.

Lolita spun around to see Sherlock with his arms folded standing by the door.

"Come along, Dolores. You need your rest," he commanded flatly.

"But—''

"Now!" he ordered. Lolita pouted and marched to their room. She mumbled something about Sherlock always ruining her fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock slammed the door behind him. Lolita was sitting on the bed, flipping through a _Life _magazine.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers?" Sherlock said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. She shrugged carelessly, keeping her lips pursed.

He sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing her chin and gently angling it so that she would face him.

"I want you to be a good girl. Do you understand?" His eyes were practically hypnotizing. She couldn't help but mumble a yes.

"Good girl," he muttered, planting a kiss on her head. He stood up, adjusting his cuffs on his shirt. Lolita sprang into action, jumping on his back with a light hearted squeal. Sherlock nearly toppled over, but he leveled himself as he staggered forwards a bit.

He chuckled, the corner of his mouth turning into a lopsided smile. Dolly hung her arms loosely around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Slowly, her hands smoothed over his shirt and her legs kneaded into his thigh. Sherlock closed his eyes, inhaling sharply.

"Dolores…" Dolly nibbled on his neck. Sherlock abruptly put her down, grabbing onto her shoulders. He twirled her around to face him as he kneeled before her. He stared coldly into her eyes for a moment, his mouth pursed into a straight line. Lolita just grinned slyly, knowing perfectly well that Sherlock wanted her. He ran his hands over her bare shoulders, scanning over her body. He took in her delicate features, her petite frame, and her lush red lips. With a coy grin, Lolita moved her hands to his collar, unbuttoning his shirt button by button.

Then suddenly, the door knocked. Sherlock sighed, his brow knitting together as he closed his eyes.

"What is it?" he bellowed.

"Its, ah, it's Norman," came a muffled voice through the other side of the door.

"We're busy now. Go away," Sherlock spat bitterly.

"I-I have fresh towels. I need to put them into the bathroom," he sheepishly explained.

Sherlock swung open the door. "Make it quick," he muttered. Norman stood at the man, gawking at him for a slight second. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned (not to mention it was a wrinkly mess) and he had a red lipstick stain on the skin of his neck. Norman glanced at Dolores from the corner of his eye and scurried past Holmes, clumsily stacking the towels in the bathroom. He peeked at the man from the corner of his eye. Sherlock had his arms folded, flashing Norman an icy glare.

"All done," Norman reported cheerfully, making his way towards the door.

"If there's anything else you—''

Sherlock closed the door in his face. "That will be all," he grunted, locking the door.

He swiveled around to give Lolita his full attention, but she was already making her way to the bathroom. His heart sunk. He was looking forward to "playing" with his nymphet.


	4. Chapter 4

The pipes groaned for a moment just as the nymphet turned on the hot water of the shower. She held her towel to her chest and knitted her brow together. When the shower finally spurted out the water, she threw the towel onto the linoleum and began to scrub her scalp.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was stretched out in the green armchair across from the T.V. He tapped his foot vigorously as steam tried to creep out from under the bathroom door. He brought his hand to his mouth, sticking up his thumb as he began to nibble on his nail anxiously. Now he had to worry about that pesky little boy interrupting their time here.

_Incompetent little…_ His thoughts were cut short by a Lolita's humming.

He closed his eyes, pressing his fingertips together. _What a glorious voice_, he thought. She was humming the tune she would often hum whenever Sherlock would play his violin. She would often bob her head from side to side, her features nonchalant, as she would watch him stroke the bow across the strings. Sherlock knew the violin was somewhere in the back of his car. He was far too busy to get it—he was thinking.

When Lolita finished her shower, she came out in a white towel with little red roses embroidered at the hem. She held the towel securely to her chest and propped herself up against the bathroom doorway, staring adoringly at her detective. He looked up, his fingertips pressed to his lips in a triangle formation made by his hands. She sauntered over to him and sat on his lap. Rain began to patter onto the small windows at either side of the suite. Sherlock sighed contently and ran the palm of his hand up Lo's smooth leg. She smiled—that seducing, sweet, signature simper that she always made whenever Sherlock looked her way. She looped her hands around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. The rain began to come down more quickly, a few bolts of lightning striking the cool air. She leaned her neck on Holmes' shoulder. He shut his eyes, breathing into her neck.

"Lolita…" He trailed off getting lost in the lilac and cherry aroma of her hair. Her scent only enticed him more. Sherlock's hand trailed to the inside of her thigh. The lights flickered. Lolita looked up, squinting at the blinking lights.

"Ignore that," he commanded gruffly into her bare neck, his hand moving to the back of her head. All at once, the lights went off at the Bates Motel. Sherlock cursed loudly. In response, Lo let out an amused giggle. She got up as footsteps rushed across the veranda to reach the cabin. A knock or two followed by the familiar, sheepish voice asked if the two of them were alright.

"I'll bring some candles!" Norman told them, heading back to the check out counter.

Sherlock snapped his fingers at Lolita. "Get dressed. Now."

"Why?" she asked curtly with an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't want Norman to see you like… Like… _That!_"

Lolita teased him by opening her towel a tad. "Like this?" She turned on her heel and scooted onto the bed, grabbing the suitcase. She quickly wiggled into her bra, underwear, and a blue shirt that she had borrowed from Sherlock. Norman quickly returned to the door with a handful of pastel colored candles.


End file.
